Quaterine Oud Winner
|image=Kath-profile.jpg;MC-0022 |unnamed character=No |alias=Gundam Pilot |japanese voice=Ai Orikasa |gender=Female |species=Human |genetic=Clone~of Quatre Raberba Winner |era=Mars Century |status=Alive |birthdate=0017 |age=4~MC-0019, 10-11~MC-0022 |hair=Platinum blonde |eye=Green |family=Zayeed Tabla Winner~Father, Instructor W~Older brother/cloned from, Iria Winner~Older sister, 28 other elder sisters |loves=Trowa Phobos, Milou Peacecraft |nationality=Martian~Arab descent |affiliation=Winner family, Maganac Corps, The Gundam Pilots, Mars Federation, Relena Peacecraft |occupation=Mars Suit Pilot, Mobile Suit Pilot |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, |MobileWeapons=:Prometheus :Maganac Mobile Doll "Rashid" }} is a central character of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop novel and the pilot of the Prometheus mobile suit. Personality & Character Quaterine appears to have a conflicted personality, much like her brother. While she wishes for peace, she seems to be driven towards the Total Pacifism espoused by the Peacecraft family, eventually defecting to Relena's side in support of it. Skills & Abilities Quaterine exhibits natural piloting and tactical talent like her brother- able to keep up with Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell in battle despite having not been formally trained. She also shows hints of having Quatre's 'space heart' ability. Using a type of virtual reality game which reenacts the memories of a person, Quaterine can recall the skills of those whom she has information on to simulate those skills for herself. She is also capable of controlling the Maguanac mobile dolls by playing music on a keyboard. History Although at first it is uncertain whether Quaterine is truly Zayeed Winner's daughter, it is apparent that she is a test-tube baby much like her many elder sisters, created as a "spare" for Quatre to use for spare organs should anything befall him. She was raised by Iria Winner at the Winner Hospital on Mars. There, she befriended another spare named Stella who was chronically ill. When the girl's sister from whom she was cloned becomes braindead in an accident, Stella is treated with her sister's organs and makes a full recovery. However, no longer being a spare, she grows distant from Quaterine. This experience leaves Quaterine with the perspective that some people must be sacrificed- are born to be sacrificed- for the greater good. When a resistance force attacks a Mars Federation base and her school is destroyed, killing Stella and others, Quaterine hijacks a Mars Suit and fights the attacking suits using battle data from her brother, destroying them all. When she returns to the hospital, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton are waiting for her, and bring her back with them to their base to be a pilot. She becomes enamored yet troubled by the mobile suits her brother and Doktor T are building, and as they complete Warlock and Snow White and begin to build the Prometheus and Scheherazade, her worry begins to worsen. In MC-0021, she along with Doktor T intercept Trowa Phobos as he escapes from his assassination mission, capturing him and taking him back to their base of operations. During the trip back to their base, she and Trowa- then No-Name/Nanashi, have an exchange which causes them to become closer, and she plays the songs "Scheherazade" and "Endless Waltz" on her violin for him. While Trowa leaves to be trained to pilot the new mobile suits, Quaterine's uncertainty about the mobile suits grows, and she stops playing her violin. During the time in which Trowa is gone, Quaterine accepts a mission to accompany Marleen Darlian to the inauguration parade for Relena Peacecraft. For her help in reuniting the two, she is invited to a dinner at the presidential mansion. There she meets Naina and Milou Peacecraft, Relena's niece and nephew. After playing a duet with Milou, she becomes infatuated with him. When Trowa finally returns, she defects from the group, stealing the Prometheus mobile suit with the intent to go to Relena Peacecraft's side in the Mars Federation, declaring that she will help make Relena's ideals come true, and make Mars into a pacifist nation like the fallen Sanc Kingdom. She is intercepted by Trowa, along with Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell in their Snow White and Warlock, and she attacks them with Maguanac mobile dolls as she tries to escape. In doing so, she kisses Trowa Phobos before being rescued by Naina and Milou Peacecraft. Notes *She is named after her mother, Katherine Winner. External Links